User talk:Icefern50
Welcome Hi, welcome to Catsofthewoods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Icefern50 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BreezeSky (Talk) 21:34, February 21, 2011 Hiya I made it yesterday :) BreezeSky 22:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Nah but you can make one if you want to :) BreezeSky 00:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh I can't I ran out of ideas...but I will still think.... BreezeSky 00:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi Icefern! Rainlegs It'll depend.... is it about kittypets? Yeah! You know how clan cats rarely ever have experiences with kittypets? It could be the opposite! You could have loners and rouges, too! Maybe a few warriors, but not many. join, if you make it! awesome! Be sure to give me a link when you're done! It wasn't a link, but I was able to find it. Cool :) BreezeSky 02:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Ya Icefern :) BreezeSky 02:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi.. xD Hiya, please leave a message after the.. Dunecat! Dunecat. Talk now. >:) I can't talk on WW anymore, I got in trouble there xD, and plus, nothin' to like, do on their anymore.. hardly any pages to edit.. so I'm hangin' on my site till The Forgotten Warrior comes out, so their will be somethin' to edit, or look forward to.. oh, I'm typin' with a city typin'.. thing.. :P BreezeSky 01:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. well, I've gone to Mars as a Dunecat, I made a plan for 2012, I tried eating floss for the first time, I'm writing a story about a lost mouse named Holly, and it's about her pals of Darkwood Forest.. and I want to roast some plumkin(xD) seeds.. I also learned some new songs. So, terrible. BreezeSky 01:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm also watchin' Criminal Minds.. channel 23 for me. BreezeSky 01:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) People die.. How is that funny? How is that funny Icy?! BreezeSky 01:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I might not talk like, once I get the message, 'cause I'm addin' and editin' pages.. also on Youtube.. so.. ya.. BreezeSky 01:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Also on Pixlr.com, practicing pic.s xD BreezeSky 01:42, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Giggly? BreezeSky 01:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Btw, not cool.. BreezeSky 01:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) It's not cool to ryhme.. howeve it's spelled.. BreezeSky 01:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) S'all right. But, what's wrong? Maybe I can help.. BreezeSky 02:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. -cracks neck- Let us see what Mama can do 'bout that. 1. You might want to delete that message, but I can do that.. 2. Just ignore them, they're only jealous, and angry. Before you know it, they'll forget. And if they don't, send me over. And, if they keep on acting like that, just tell them to back off and to leave you alone. That's what I'd do.. BreezeSky 02:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) -adds pages to site- Sorry, I'm gonna space a little.. But, s'all right. BreezeSky 02:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Your talk page on your site was locked, but I'm not sure about any other pages, but sure. If I can edit the pages that is.. and I know a way on how to get people to join your site. BreezeSky 22:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to add some pages, edit pages, and that(>_< If I can.. )? It can make a great help. BreezeSky 22:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC)